The present invention generally relates to gardening and farming. Specifically, the present invention relates to a soil loosening device, particularly to a device for loosening the surface layers of the soil, having a supporting body for at least one downwardly protruding soil loosening tool and for receiving a motorized driving unit which is drivingly coupled to the soil loosening tool by means of a gearing contained in the supporting body.
The device of the present invention is suitable for the backyard gardener, but also for commercial use and allows to loose the surface of the soil in flower beds and vegetable gardens etc. in a simple, effortless way in order to achieve an improved aerating of the soil and a cultivation thereof.
Even a laymen which does not have much knowledge of horticultural science knows that the soil of flower beds, vegetable beds etc. has to be loosened from time to time. This work is especially laborious to do by hand, e.g. by means of a rake, and requires not only a remarkable effort, but also plenty of time.